


Fallen illustration by Sadynax

by mamishka



Series: Fallen Fanart [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamishka/pseuds/mamishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a commissioned piece of art that was made by the amazing <a href="http://sadynax.livejournal.com"> Sadynax</a> for Fallen. There's a little blood, for those who are squeamish about such things.</p><p>
  <b>This work is privately owned - please do not blog or post or use without permission.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen illustration by Sadynax

  
  



End file.
